The story of Jessica Maria Rebecca stark-Banner
by BellsBeau24
Summary: Basically tony and Bruce are together and have adopted a little 6 Year old girl and all the avengers are her family. warning for nightmares,Past Child abuse and panic attacks. Might also have Bruce turn into the hulk. has everyone in it but Phil and Fury because they are dead but are seen in flashbacks and are mentioned a lot. Crossover with Stargate sg-1
1. chapter 1

Jessica Maria Rebecca Stark-Banner or Jessica was relaxing on the couch at avengers Tower snuggled up between Tony and Bruce watching a weekly movie with the rest of the avengers when all of a sudden Tony started having a panic attack because they were watching Star trek and he went through the wormhole and a similar thing happened in the movie . Only Jessica noticed and tried To calm Tony down, but when that didn't work, she got Bruce's attention and he managed to get Tony calm enough before the others noticed.

But poor little Jessica didn't get much sleep last night Because She was up with nightmares about her life before being adopted by Tony stark and Bruce Banner and She fell asleep with her head on Bruce's started twitching in her sleep because she was having a nightmare.

 _She was in her mum was out drinking and her dad was passed out on the couch downstairs or so she thought. She woke up to find her dad Staring at her from down the bottom of her bed. she was waiting for the yelling and hitting to Start but he just sat there staring at her until he finally got up and Started moving to the top of the Bed. When he got to the Top he grabbed Jessica by the collar of her Pajama top and threw her onto the bedroom floor and started to hit her. She silently Cried as he hit her. Suddenly the beating gets softer but it still hurts. she looked up and found her daddy Tony attacking her. "wake up Jessica, sweetheart please." 'that voice sounds familiar' She thinks in her head._

 _She hears it again and follows it_. Soon She wakes up in the common room in the avengers tower with everyone watching with concern. At first she flinches when Tony came near her but once She saw that he wouldn't hurt her She crawled into his arms and sobs into his Chest.

Bruce asked her what happened in the nightmare but she just sobbed and sobbed into Tony's Chest. She eventually calmed down enough to tell them what it was about. Everyone, apart from Tony and Bruce, were Shocked seeing as they had never heard about her nightmares. Steve asked "how long has she had nightmares for?" Bruce replied "She has had them for as long as She has been with us." " Oh" Steve answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Pepper Potts dropped Jessica off for her first day at school. She says goodbye and Pepper tells her that her uncle Clint will be picking her up. In her classroom She meets someone called Octavia who is going to become her friend.

"Hi, I'm Octavia Ann Louise O'Keefe or Octavia to my friends, what is your name?" The girl, Octavia, asked. Jessica replied "my name is Jessica Maria Rebecca Stark-Banner but my friends call me Jessica. Octavia's mouth dropped open at the mention of Stark. After Octavia got over her Shock she asked if Jessica wanted to be friends and Jessica said yes.

At lunch Octavia and Jessica sat together and talked about what it was like to live with the avengers when a group of boys came up and took Octavia's Sandwich.

Jessica said "that was not nice, give it back now." "why?" "Because I said to give it back or I will tell Mr Davis." Jessica replied through gritted teeth. "fine, she can have it back if I get your sandwich." " No you cannot have my sandwich." Mr Davis heard what was said and told the boys to stay away from Jessica and Octavia.

After lunch they were told to draw their families (see link at bottom).Mr Davis said that Jessica's was really good and asked her to show the class and explain her family.

"In the middle is me and then on my left side is my papa Bruce, then next to him is my Aunt Pepper, in the clouds are my uncles Nick and Phil,then on my other side is my daddy Tony, then next to him are my aunts Natasha and Maria and my uncles Steve, Thor and Clint and on the grass is Mjolnir Thor's hammer."

then at 2:00 everyone is getting picked up by their parents and the only two that remain waiting for their rides home are Jessica and Octavia. when Clint Showed up Jessica asked Octavia if She knew her mother's phone number and she said that She She asked Clint if She could use his phone. Jessica and Octavia called Octavia's mother to see if Octavia could play as Avengers tower and Octavia's Mum Said sure. So off they went,with Happy driving, off to Avengers tower.

When they got to the tower Tony asked who Octavia was and Jessica replied that she was her only friend from today. Octavia was in shock because she was in front of the all the avengers. " wow you guys are the avengers, wow." "I know right, I live with the avengers, they are my family." "I have a friend who lives with famous people, I only dreamed of meeting them but now I can see them whenever I get to come and hang out with you, YAY"

story_


End file.
